


Королевна

by Jillian_XL



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sad Ending, Sansa becomes a Wight, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian_XL/pseuds/Jillian_XL
Summary: Порой он искал ее песни в других.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Джон Сноу/Санса Старк
Kudos: 8





	Королевна

**Author's Note:**

> Работа целиком и полностью навеяна «Королевной» Мельницы.
> 
> Бета: Riki_Tiki

_Я отдал бы все, чтобы быть с тобою,_

_Но, может, тебя и на свете  
нет. (с)_

VI

Когда-то, так давно, что теперь это кажется лишь старым несбыточным сном, она пела о далеких краях, в которых прежде никогда не бывала.

Ее голос, покладистой робостью ветров доносившийся из его студеных воспоминаний, лучился теплом и светом и беспечно переливался каменьями корон давно ушедших королей из покрывшихся пылью баллад. Этот голос – ее голос, – был мягок на ощупь и сладок на вкус. Санса пела о краях, что видела в своих юных грезах, что трепетно облачала в мечтах своих драгоценных да оберегаемых в дорогие шелка юга. Порой он слушал ее голос – голос ее сглаживал острые углы Винтерфелла, проникал в бесконечно холодные стены Винтерфелла, проникал ему под кожу. 

Порой спустя годы он искал ее песни в других. 

Он невольно искал мимолетный отблеск осенней листвы в чужих рыжих волосах и не находил, и у разочарования был горький вкус ожидания долгого и томительного – чего, кого? – он не знал. Ожидание то было сковано колючими зимними вьюгами и исполосовано, истерзано когтями замершей где-то у сердца тоски по дому, дому, что он в порыве благородного и по-юношески бездумного самопожертвования оставил далеко позади. Где-то на юге багряным разгорались войны, багряным и черным, кровью и смертью, и все то, по чему он мучительно тосковал, все то, что имело значение, разрушалось, оседало камнями, разлагалось страхами, сгнивало плотью тех, кто был любим и дорог. Тех, кому был дорог он.

Все закончилось с его смертью, и с нее же все началось. 

Его обнимали взглядами темными, тревожными, подернутыми благоговением, но на дне тех взглядов – и он никогда не позволял себе быть обманутым ими, этими кинжалами без устали вспарывающими его кожу и укусами пробирающимися до костей взглядами, – на самом их дне под тонкой корочкой льда виднелись замысловатые узоры страха. Был ли он богом, пришедшим из земель далеких, неведомых, или мертвецом, выдернутым из благословенного забвения в малодушном бездумье, они не знали – не знал и он. Знал лишь то, что вернулся другим.

Морозным равнодушием стало его сердце, сердце, что двигало его рукой при казни – рука та не дрогнула. Его мысли, занесенные тревогами, точно снегом, когда-то смятенные и мятежные, утонули в покое – покой тот был обманчив в своей недосягаемости и безбрежной усталости. Все, что происходило _до_ , с ним и не с ним, отныне казалось ему сном, далеким, и блеклым, и бессмысленным. 

Все им и было, этим увязшим в воспоминаниях, точно в сугробах, покойным сном – _для него_ , пока он не увидел угасшую, но по-прежнему узнаваемую, так легко и так мучительно узнаваемую и признаваемую им рыжину в волосах Талли.

V

Обнять ее крепко-крепко, так, чтобы у обоих не осталось ни дыхания, ни страхов, кровавыми корками запекшихся да расцветших, разошедшихся шрамами страшными, грубыми, по коже, по чувствам, по воспоминаниям. Уткнуться в эти рыжие волосы – они пахнут обреченностью леса и затхлой безысходностью давно ушедших, но так и не пережитых дней. Санса приносит с собой обжигающее дыхание юга, кровь и тоску по давнему, миновавшему, и новую цель. _Вернемся домой_ , шепчет она, едва согретая, наспех укутанная в его старые одежды, и в голосе ее, что прежде не ведал морозных туманов, он слышит эхо решимости всех погибших Старков.

Он думает о доме, что когда-то полнился запахами, звуками, событиями безмятежными и счастливыми, что когда-то могли согреть. Дом тот теперь разграблен ненавистью и звериной жестокостью бастарда, что требует немедленного возвращения своей супруги – Санса непривычно по-волчьи скалится в ответ на те требования, сочащиеся густым ядом, и просит его, Джона, о помощи. Просьба та пропитана настойчивостью, и храбростью, и отчаяньем. 

Он чувствует, как изможденность кровью стучит в висках – от изможденности той никуда не скрыться, как и от бездонной, холодной – теперь всегда холодной – голубизны ее взгляда. Он смертельно устал сражаться и устал проигрывать, и он вновь хочет уйти – прочь, прочь от когда-то родных, а теперь позабытых заиндевевших стен Винтерфелла, прочь от того, что было его жизнью и стало его смертью. Он хочет построить новый дом, возвести его среди зелени, и света, и тепла. Возвести его вместе с сестрой, что на самом деле сестрой – девочка с осенью в волосах и презрением, смутной тенью притаившемся во взгляде, презрением, бережно взлелеянным с самого детства и щедро отданным ему одному, без остатка – никогда не была.

Она взывает к его мечтам, к его привязанностям и его пробуждающейся ледяной ярости, нашептываемой близостью зимы – Санса не говорит о своей боли, но он легко считывает ту боль с ее шрамов. Соленой ночью, пропитанной немыми, не пролитыми слезами двоих, она убаюкивает его колыбельной из их общих выцветших снов. _Вернемся домой_ , вновь и вновь произносит она, и голос ее льется просьбой, что корнями прорастает в мольбу. 

Закрывая глаза, он думает о том, что Санса принесла с собой зной и душную агонию юга, отвагу, надежду и жизнь. 

Он соглашается.

IV

Нет сил устраивать празднество – смерть уходит с порога их дома неохотно, неспешно, обещая вернуться и оставляя после себя следы страшные и глубокие, следы, что теперь лишь степенно вступающая в свои права долгожданная зима сумеет стереть, закрасить в белую ледяную безмятежность. Нет сил, но они, безвозвратно искалеченные и изменившиеся, все равно собирают всех, кто выжил, и всех, кто искренне и неискренне восхваляет возрождение их дома.

Джон впервые за долгие дни снимает доспех и надевает непривычное и в непривычности той легкое, теплое и уютное. Пахнет домом и воспоминаниями – Призрак тихо дремлет у жаркого огня, как это уже когда-то – годы, бесконечные годы назад – было, и Джон пытается улыбнуться сколотым уголком обветренных губ. Все почти как прежде лишь с тем незначительным различием, что как прежде уже не будет никогда. В зале его встречают лица знакомые и полузабытые, постаревшие, и он оглядывается, пытаясь отыскать рыжий всполох листвы. Санса находит брата первой. Санса ведет его к столу, и у нее мягкая улыбка, припорошенная снегом, и чуть дрожащие холодные руки; он накрывает ее руки своими в попытке согреть, болезненно натыкаясь на бесполезность своих усилий – Санса, когда-то давно мечтающая о зное юга, теперь признает лишь холод и лишь в нем одном находит силу и успокоение.

В разгаре веселья, и смеха, и сладких, печальных слез, вымывающих девичьи крики и стоны, очищающих стены их дома, они, все они зовут ее и просят ее, _спойте нам, леди Санса_. Джон отчего-то чувствует себя неловко, словно бы за нее, вместо нее, и неуклюже бросает взгляд на сестру, притихшую и далекую, чуть раскрасневшуюся от жара, и улыбок, и веселья, отдающего горечью. Санса не отводит голубизной мерцающих глаз от празднующих и ожидающих. Санса поднимается медленно и плавно, и платье ее простое и северное переливается в неровном свете факелов призраками несуществующих каменьев королев из древних, всеми забытых сказаний. 

В голосе ее – прошлое и несбывшееся. Гнев зимы и отголоски им обоим обещанного, но так и не отданного тепла. В голосе ее она сама, не потерянная и не отчаявшаяся, но такая, какой он прежде ее не знал, какой прежде она никогда и не была, странно незнакомая, но не чужая. Это почти выбивает почву у него из под ног, и он почти очарован ею – Джон думает, что его вернули неправильным, потому что так не может и не должно быть.

Потому что ему вдруг до одури хочется дотронуться до нее. 

Потому что она Санса Старк, и она дома, и она в безопасности, а он скорее снова умрет, прежде чем позволит кому-нибудь навредить ей.

III

Все идет своим чередом – и нет. Им нужно столько всего сделать, встретиться со всеми, неверящими им и их ожидающими у порога их вьюжным великолепием возрождающегося дома. _Волки вернулись домой_ , шепчет студеный ветер с каждым ускользающим днем все увереннее, и настойчивее, и громче, и нет тому ветру дела до слухов поверхностных и гнетущих, будто все это пустое, будто они и не Старки вовсе, но их давно растаявшие тени.

Нет дела и им двоим.

Сансе нравится все это – вычищать, выдирать грязь и унижения из самого сердца ее дома, будто из своего сердца, поросшего черствостью чужих да собственным бессилием. Она бы без сомнений вросла в стены этого дома, она бы стала частью этого дома, если бы смогла. В одиночестве блуждая по вновь утонувшим в чужих голосах переходам замка, она терпеливо и бережно собирает осколки давних воспоминаний. Джон знает – как бы ни было больно, она соберет их все до единого и склеит новой робкой надеждой, раздирая руки в кровь. Он хочет помочь и не ведает как – он по-прежнему, даже после всего произошедшего, после выдранной у невозможности победы и крови проклятого бастарда на его руках не уверен, что его место отныне подле нее и подле тех призраков, что когда-то были их общей семьей. 

Но теперь Санса всегда ласкова с ним. От этой ее безграничной беззастенчивой нежности, растекающейся до самых кончиков пальцев, ему хочется скрыться, только бы не чувствовать, только бы отгородиться, не поддаться ей. Джон еще помнит, как это – постоянно отводить взгляд от рыжеволосой девочки, слишком послушной заветам своей матери, чтобы играть с ними, _с ним_ , но еще не знает, как это – быть рядом с ней и принимать ее заботу. _Мы семья_ , говорит она, думает она, и он хочет верить ей, потому что верить ему больше некому.

Верить ей также больно, как делать первый вдох после смерти. 

Смерть отчего-то вновь дышит ему в лицо, скалится ему в лицо, искушая и требуя взять свое, когда Мизинец клянется в своей любви _к ней_ , когда глядит глазами стылыми и пустыми. Иногда Джон узнает этот взгляд в Сансе и с горечью думает о том, что она смогла пережить, что ей пришлось пережить по воле всесильных и жестоких, восседающих горделиво и величественно на выпотрошенных душах тех, кто вставал у них на пути. 

Теперь ему не вынуть из нее этих воспоминаний, как и ей не соскоблить собственные крики со стен Винтерфелла, сколько не убивай их, дотронувшихся до нее словами, руками и взглядами, сколько не проклинай их в бессильных муках. 

Сколько не сжимай горло врага.

II

Он возвращается домой с многочисленной армией непобедимых, двумя драконами и впервые за бесконечное в своей безжалостности время чуть тлеющей надеждой на жизнь. Он должен быть спасителем, героем для маленькой девочки с ярко-рыжей листвой в волосах, благородным рыцарем из ее старых полустертых песен, но тревога, нестерпимой головной болью прошивающая его мысли, тревога, что теперь неустанно следует за ним, не выпускает Джона из своих объятий.

Северяне глядят на драконов со страхом, на чужеземную королеву с опаской, а на него – с неприятием. Их скорбное, недоверчивое молчание погребено в прахе волков, что стаями погибали, выгрызая себе свободу. Но нет смысла в свободе, если ты мертв, тоскливо думает Джон, и рев двух крылатых чудовищ вторит его полынным раздумьям. 

Он страшится встречи с сестрой и жаждет увидеть ее – в той жажде томится что-то невысказанное, невозможное и им не признаваемое, ни за что и никогда. Санса встречает его тонкой улыбкой, изящным поклоном и стужей, осевшей в тихих словах. Санса обнимает его крепко, тесно, близко прижимая к себе, но Джон уже знает – под слоями той вымученной учтивости нет ничего, кроме пепельного разочарования. 

Разочарование то, бережно спрятанное, умело укрытое от посторонних глаз вынужденной покорностью – от глаз белокурой королевы, – разверзается черным отчаянием, словно бездна, и он падает в эту бездну, не слыша, потому что она не произносит ни слова, но чувствуя – потому что это в ее мыслях и в ней самой – _ты предал нас, ты предал меня. Что мне до армии твоей, что мне до драконов твоих, до надежды._

_Ты выиграешь для нас войну с мертвыми_ , едва слышно произносит она после всех укоров, после всех горячечных слов, выплеснутых на него студеной водой. И он ищет в ней, но так и не находит былого отблеска нежности, к которой так неосмотрительно, так доверчиво и легко успел привыкнуть – все теплое и необходимое ему заменила ее бескрайняя, ее безмерная нескончаемая усталость. _Но кто выиграет для нас войну с живыми._

У него нет сил вспоминать о львином реве, доносящемся с юга. У него нет сил вспоминать о белом шелке густых волос под его огрубевшими пальцами. Он также пуст, как глаза его сестры, что никогда ею не была. 

Он мечтает о свободе и покое, о тишине, что настигла его после смерти. 

Иногда он мечтает _о ней_.

_Спой мне, Санса_ , просит он, уже зная ее ответ.

_Я больше не помню песен._

I

Мертвецы близко, и Джон почти слышит их, почти чувствует запах разложения и неотвратимости, и так уже, на самом деле, было, но впервые ему действительно – и в действительности той нет ничего, кроме беспомощности, – страшно.

У нее рыжие волосы – дань мимолетной, пленившей его своей яркостью осени, и голубые глаза, глаза девочки с несбыточными мечтами и пленницы золотых стен да червленого ложного короля-мальчишки. Глаза бастарда, живой одной лишь местью, что непрошеными бессильными слезами растворилась в надежде, и королевы. Он случайно целует ее в уголок холодных губ – на прощание, и вбирает дрожь ее тела. Он думает о том, что это много, слишком много для него одного.

Они могли быть счастливы. Беззастенчиво и беззащитно, недолго и не совсем по-настоящему, по крайней мере, не до конца. Они могли уйти вдвоем – ближе к югу, к теплу и свету, и дальше, как можно дальше от всего, что теперь неумолимо уводит их друг от друга, уводит их в бесконечную непроглядную ночь. Но решение давно принято, и клятвы принесены, и долг, что равнодушно забрал жизни многих, уже смиренно ожидает их обоих. 

Санса не просит его вернуться. Она знает – он выскоблит себя из земли, он соберет себя по кусочкам, чтобы, когда все закончится, постучать в ее дверь.

Ничто не заканчивается.

Джон слышит полный агонии рев драконов, огнем и яростью льющийся с черного скорбного неба. Тело, его уставшее, едва слушающееся тело ноет и болит – он почти не чувствует той боли, воспаленной, возрожденной новыми порезами. Он не знает, жив ли кто-то еще кроме него самого, как и не знает, жив ли он сам. Возможно, все это было обманом богов, их насмешливой издевкой, или мороком, дарованным ему его собственным воспаленным воображением. 

Возможно, его никогда и не возвращала красная жрица, и все это всего лишь его личный бездонный кошмар.

В том кошмаре он видит рыжий всполох листвы – битва не утихла, и он в ее самом разгаре, и ее, Сансы, живой, спрятавшейся в крипте их далеких и давно ушедших предков, ожидающей конца, каким бы он ни был, не может быть здесь. Но он видит ее, и он все понимает. _Нет_ , думает Джон, ощущая, как горло разрывает крик, как слезы омывают его тяжелое сердце. _Нет, только не ее_.

И он бы просил этих богов, старых и новых, пока его язык, его губы не стерлись бы в кровь, только бы они, эти боги, не отбирали ее у него; но просьбы те раскрошились бы, рассыпались пеплом у его ног, бессмысленные и пустые – Джон знает лучше других, что по ту сторону никого нет, и некому услышать его молитв. Глаза у Сансы отныне не голубые, но синие, стылые, ледяные. _Все зря_ , думает он, внезапно ослепленный, оглушенный и бесчувственный, пока вокруг него оседают крики мертвых и живых, пока живые становятся мертвыми. _Все было зря_.

Санса смотрит на него, прямо на него, пока все вокруг затихает и безвозвратно умирает, и ему вдруг чудится ее светлый голос из прошлого, напевающий о любви прекрасной принцессы и рыцаря. Рыцарь был сильным и отважным. Рыцарь спас ее, и ей никогда не приходилось быть девочкой с разрушенными мечтами, пленницей и бастардом. Она была просто Сансой Старк, до которой он боялся дотронуться всю свою жизнь.

Джон опускает меч.


End file.
